Bella Hits a Werewolf
by lolafalana
Summary: One-shot! Emmett's POV. Jasper and Emmett love to bet, Emmett goes Jeep hunting and Bella hits a werewolf. Fluffy.


Bella Hits a Werewolf

* * *

"Turn right!" Jasper shouted in excitement. "Right here, don't miss it!"

I turned the wheel sharply and hurdled over a downed tree.

"It's getting away, pick up the speed!" Jasper yelled, a huge grin spreading across his face. From his torso up was sticking out of the passenger window as we raced through the forest.

"I'm pressing the gas down as hard as I can!" I laughed.

"Almost there! Hurry! Oh, crap, take left…a left! NOW! Emmett! Turn left!"

At inhuman speed I turned the wheel and slammed the gas on, the super swamper tires sent mud splattering across the jeep. The windshield was covered and my view was obscured.

"I wouldn't do –"I pressed the windshield wipers. "– that." Jasper said over his shoulder.

"Oops."

I decided I wasn't going to let the glass get in my way anyway and stuck my head out the window. A tree branch smacked me in the face. Jasper fell back into his seat and bent over in laughter. "We lost the deer," he said through his intakes of shuddering breaths.

"Dammit!"

"Don't worry, we'll find another one." Jasper closed his eyes and let his nose do all the work. I just watched him; it was like watching a cat sniff out milk…or a mouse. Or maybe a chef sniffing his special sauce. An outburst of laughter left my lips and Jasper turned his head and gave me a sharp look.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Just… a joke… in my head…special sauce…" I tried to contain my laughter but my breath was sputtering from my lips.

Jasper opened his eyes to appraise me for a second. "Special sauce?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Never mind." I said.

He looked sideways at me for a minute and then closed his eyes again, his nose raising into the air again. I pulled a pine needle off the door of the jeep where a branch had hit it and went to put it in his nose.

"Don't even think about it," his eyes squinted to see me approaching.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. But this time you better catch the deer. A bets a bet!"

"It's not my fault you can't drive," he complained. "Okay, turn the jeep off." I did. "When I tell you to start it back up I want you to press the gas as hard as you can."

Following Jasper's gaze I saw two deer move through the woods, their footsteps loud against the bracken. Their hearts were beating vivaciously in their chests. I could see the hunger flare up in his eyes. He put a finger to his lips to silence me. The deer came closer to the jeep, not knowing the predators within. They might get lucky this time though, because Jasper and I were hunting Jeep style. I decided we'd make our hunt a little more challenging.

Jasper put two of his fingers to his eyes and pointed out toward the two deer. I nodded, a huge smile twitching up my lips. Then he put up three fingers and began counting down with them. I put my hand on the key protruding from the ignition. One finger left…I turned the key and pressed the gas as hard as I could.

Nothing. Just a splutter. The noise spooked the deer and they flung themselves over the downed trees littering the forest floor.

"Oh no." I said, putting my hand to my forehead. "Rosalie is not going to be happy about this."

"You think?" Jasper muttered. Disappointment was all over his face. He is just going to have to finish this up some other time. Like I said earlier: _A bet's a bet_.

"A little help?"

"I don't know anything about cars," he said, exasperated.

Jasper and I got out of the Jeep. I had to exit through the window because there was a tree in my way. "I'll push, you steer."

"Let's do this," he agreed.

It didn't take long until we were exiting the woods near our home. Rosalie heard our approach and came out of the house. When she saw that I was pushing the Jeep her eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Not good," I mumbled.

"What did you do?" Rosalie screeched. "What did I tell you about taking it into the woods?" Her fingers roamed over the Jeep as if caressing it. "…never listens…"

"I'm sorry. We were just having a bit of fun. Jasper was fulfilling his duty. I won our bet. If it makes you feel any better we never caught the –" Jasper shot me a _don't say another word look_, but it was too late.

"Caught the what?" Rosalie snapped.

"The…" I began. Jasper shook his head behind Rosalie's back. I shrugged. "The deer." Jasper gave me another look, this one said: _I can't believe you just ratted us out. Idiot_.

Rosalie did a one-eighty, her movement graceful. "Whose idea was this?" she turned on Jasper.

"Um…" he looked to me for help. _I don't know_, I mouthed. "I lost a bet," he winced, waiting for her to spontaneously explode at him. Instead, she turned to me.

"Inside. Now! I'm not fixing this thing by myself."

"Okay," I hung my head.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "Could have been worse," he whispered.

Inside the garage Rosalie began assembling her tools. "Lift the Jeep," she ordered. I obliged and reached underneath and lifted it without any effort. She laid on her back and slid underneath the jeep. "Hand me the wrench," she ordered.

I lowered it down to her. She snatched it out of my hand. "Listen, babe. I'm sorry." I said sweetly.

She slid back out from underneath the Jeep, a bit of oil on her cheek. "I know. I just wish that you would listen to me sometimes. What were you two doing anyway?" she asked while sliding back under the engine.

"Well, I bet Jasper that Bella would try to sneak off again when Edward left. He thought Alice could see the future. She forgot about the wolf." I told her, remembering how livid he was. "So, I finally came up with Jeep hunting," I finished.

She rolled out from underneath the engine again. "Hand me that towel." She wiped her hands. "Jeep hunting? Seriously?" she sighed in disbelief and rolled back underneath, grabbing a few tools in the process. "What is with you two and your Bella bets? How many are there now?"

"Three." I said, and then realized that was a mistake.

"Three? I'm surprised there aren't more."

"Well, there's the one about what her special gift will be… and then there is the one about how many people she will eat, oh and don't forget the bet on how many houses Edward and Bella will knock down in the first week."

Her joyous laugh echoed out from underneath the car. It was a relief to hear her content again, specially after how heated she was when we got home.

Then I heard Edward's car maneuvering down our lengthy driveway. "Edward's back. Bella's with him." I informed Rosalie.

Edward pulled into the driveway and raced around to open Bella's door. She had a scowl etched into her face, though when she looked up at Edward love still spilled from her eyes. I wondered briefly if they were having another fight but then I caught the culprit to her grimace. She was holding her arm against her chest gingerly.

I grinned. "Fall down again, Bella?"

She shot her most menacing look, though it only made the situation more hilarious. There was nothing menacing about Bella. Absolutely nothing.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

My mouth dropped in surprise and I blinked once. _Was she joking_? Her glare only turned fiercer_. She's not joking_! I bit the inside of my cheek but the laughter just couldn't be contained. _She hit a werewolf! An actual werewolf! Our little Bella, so small…so frail…so stupidly brave_!

Edward shot me a contemptuous look as they passed where I was standing, still holding the Jeep up for Rosalie.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," Rosalie said smugly.

_Oops_, I thought as Bella stopped in her tracks. _Wait_. Jasper told me what he had in store if he won that bet. I grimaced and nudged Rosalie under the car. _Thanks_, I thought bitterly. Edward is not going to be pleased that she knows….I'm not going to be pleased if she gives into her thirst.

"What bet?" Bella demanded.

_Sorry_, I thought toward Edward as he gave me a _don't even think about speaking_ look.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," Edward advised. His eyes were burning holes through me as his head shook back and forth. A warning.

_My lips are sealed._ I insisted silently. _But not for long,_ I added defiantly.

_"What bet?"_ Bella pressed, turning in Edward's arm. He couldn't resist giving her something. It was only time…

"Thanks, Rosalie," Edward said bitterly as he tried to pull Bella toward the house.

Bella wasn't having any of that. "Edward . . . ."

"It's infantile," he shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

_You lie._ I thought sarcastically.

"Emmett will tell me," Bella said, very sure of herself. She was right. I would have told her, just to see the look on her face. At this very moment I was biting back laughter. It was caught in my throat.

I knew he'd give in, and he did. Edward sighed. "They're betting on how many times you . . . slip up in the first year."

_That's a nice way of putting it. I bet she…slips up often_. But not enough for Jasper to win the bet, I promised myself.

"Oh." She paused and didn't turn to look at me. It was probably good that she didn't because Edward would be very upset at my wide grin. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

"Yes," he conceded reluctantly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor."

"Jasper's betting high," she whispered unwillingly.

_Really, really high_._ Like the whole town of Forks – slaughtered_.

Edward shot me a _keep your mouth shut_, look.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link." Edward conceded

"Sure," Bella said hollowly before snapping. "Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?"

_Oh, don't say that Bella_. From inside the house I could hear Jasper chuckle. I frowned. I_ really_ didn't want him to win this bet.

Edward glared down at Rosalie's feet. I wondered what she was thinking. Then he pulled Bella closer. "You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to."

_Here we go again_.

Bella echoed my sentiments with a groan. Edward's eyes shot toward her wrist and led her into the house.

After Bella was out of earshot Rosalie pushed out from underneath the Jeep. "All done. By the way, what is it you have to do if you lose?" She bit her lip.

"Ten hot dogs." I whimpered.

"Getting you back?" she asked.

"Yeah. He got sick all over Esme's flowers and…lets just say it wasn't pretty."

She just started to laugh, her musical, beautiful laugh. I dropped the Jeep and reached out for her, bringing her into my grasp and planted a huge kiss on her luscious lips. She sighed in my embrace. "Remind me to not be around when you have to fulfill your duties."

"What do you mean?" I asked her in mock horror.

"Ten hot dogs? Yuck. You know Bella's temper is going to only intensify when she is changed."

I might have turned green. "Shit." I muttered. "You're right."

* * *

**Author's note**: One of my biggest fans requested that I do a one-shot in Emmett's pov of this scene right here. So here it is. It's just a bunch of fluff, nothing too serious. Hope you all enjoy it. If there is anything that you all want me to do like this, let me know.

* * *


End file.
